Final Battle: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha
Meeting Seireitou stood on the Madara statue in the Valley of the End, waiting to defeat Ryun once and for all. Ryun appeared on the First Hokage's statue, "Hello old friend." "Well, you seem to have become stronger with that old fool, what a shock that you accually learned something from him" Seireitou said. Ryun's eyes narrowed, "Something about you has changed. What's with that dark attitude?" Ryun asked confused. "Its nothing" Seireitou continued to stand "Well, I wouldn't say it is nothing," said a familiar voice. Ryun and Seireitou faced the direction that the voice came from. There they saw Hikaru Kurosaki sitting on a boulder. "What are you doing here, Hikaru?" asked Seireitou. "Well, I'm on vacation, so I decided to stop by the Valley of the End." "Well," smirked Ryun, "while you were bored, Seireitou and I became gods." Hikaru's face turned from a smile to a frown. "I see..." Ryun sighed, "Well, I won't waste anymore time." Ryun formed a series of hand signs, "Black Secret Summoning: Dance of 1000 Kunai." The Battle... As the kunais attacked Seireitou, he dodged everyone without touching them and continued standing there "Thats it, thats the power that Hikaru and Rokudou taught you?.... pity, if thats all you have, then you will die here." ]] "Hmm..." Hikaru said. "They have gotten better, but when should I tell them of my secret?" Ryun closed his eyes and frowned, "You're definitely different from before. However, those are no ordinary kunai, and if you persist on making fun of Rokudou and Master Kurosaki, I'll kill you." Master Hikaru, I hope I make you proud. Ryun jumped and engaged Seireitou in Taijutsu. When Ryun hit Seireitou, Seireitou burst into cherry blossoms and they regathered instantly behind Ryun and kicked him to the sky and used Shinra Tensei to redirect the kunais to hit ryun. Hikaru sighed, "Ryun, you still have much to learn." He then noticed that Seireitou was charging a Holy Rasengan, but the red diamond in the middle was tainted with black. "Seireitou, you have walked to the side of evil for a long time, even without knowledge of it. You can't even summon enough energy for the True Holy Rasengan." Ryun, too, used Shinra Tensei and threw the kunai into the water below. Ryun then hopped up and used the Summoning Jutsu to summon Nibi, the Nekomata and hopped on it's head. Nibi unleashed a stream of fire at Seireitou. Seireitou appeared in the middle of the inferno, untouched and unfazed. "I show you what Master Zukia taught me" Seireitou activated his Sharingan, exept it wasnt red, it was golden with black toeme. "Well, this is a surprise," said Hikaru. "That Sharingan is quite different." Ryun already knew, His Inner Hollow. So that's it, huh? Ryun patted Nibi on the head and the Two Tails purred it's agreement. Ryun also revealed his Sharingan and began forming several hand signs, "Black Secret Technique: Universal Darkness." Ryun said, and then together, he and Nibi attacked Seireitou. Suddenly, the Nibi started to shake wildly and tried to shake Ryun off. "There is a purpose to this sharingan that you have no idea" Ryun again patted Nibi and she stopped acting up, "No it is you who do not understand, I have just changed the very laws of nature around me for a hundred miles, the world in that field is under my jurisdiction for as long as keep the jutsu active, for all you know, that Sharingan you possess is just an ordinary eye under my reign." Ryun said as he again attacked with Nibi hitting Seireitou hard. Seireitou again burst into cherry blossoms and scattered around the area. Seireitou activated his Kagegan and reasembled on top of Nibi, next to Ryun. "Thats it, thats the extent of your power, thats what the great Rokudou taught you?" seireitou said, mocking both Hikaru and Rokudou. Ryun the Untouchable ]] Ryun smiled, "Yes." and with that he uses his power to put Seireitou back on the ground. "It's because of them that I now have a family outside of the Old Uchiha Clan." Ryun was smiling more brightly now, "They, and Tora, Sanji, Naruto, Itachi, and even you, are my new family." Nibi whipped it's tails and roared in agreement. Seireitou looked down then back at Ryun, and used Summoning Jutsu and Seireitou summoned Kyuubi no Yoko and he went on top of his head. "Well then, i promise to give you the fight of your life" seireitou said as he and kyuubi both used Kokuho. Nibi jumped, Ryun then returned it to the Hall of Heaven and summoned Gobi, the Houkou, and the two unleashed a flood of water that defeated the Kokuho, and then Gobi summoned a great windstorm. Then both Gobi and Ryun knocked Seireitou and Kyuubi into the Valley below. Seireitou used Shinra Tensei to block the whirlwind and attacked with Kokuho but seireitou jumped on top of the kokuho, focusing his chakra and jumped instantly on Ryun's Gobi and punched Ryun, distracting him while the kokuho nailed a hit on gobi and sent him back to the hall of heaven. Seireitou jumped back on kyuubi and kyuubi stomped on top of Ryun with its large paw, crushing him. "Tuh, you havent changed, how can you protect Tora if you cant even protect yourself?" seireitou said as kyuubi continued spreading his paw on the ground, crushing Ryun. You, childish imp. A golden explosion rocked the Valley, as the air pressure sky rocketed and the very earth shook, the wall of the valley began to explode and a violent golden chakra shield was around Ryun, Ryun himself was slumped over his power increasing enormously. Ryun showed that the Kyuubi's attack hadn't even scratched him, and tears were flowing from his eyes. "You want to talk about weak, huh? You can even touch me, your power is so insignificant, I can't even feel it anymore." Ryun's incisors grew long and sharp. Wind was blowing so hard that even Hikaru couldn't breathe and Ryun bored his now-slitted crimson eyes into Seireitou. "hmm... thats it?" said seireitou as his power took a golden power which shook the land, and caused even Hikaru to be blown away by this magnitude of power. "As memory serves, you havent touched me either, you little bug" Ryun's shoulder then began producing a golden seal spread all over his body and for a brief second he vanished, then he appeared and slammed his fist into Seireitou. Seireitou burst into cherry blossoms again, and his voice came from all over, "hahaha, thats it, you just keep failing to meet my expectations each time, i mean come on, i thought you'd be a challenge to me" The One who didn't change... Instantly time reversed to the time where Ryun was on Nibi and both he and Seireitou were on their separate statues. "You're the bug. I told you before, the law of nature is under my command, the battle you just saw was a Sharingan Genjutsu. "You're the real loser. All that power you thought you had is non-existent now. No jutsu you have can reverse this because I also have changed the Law of Jutsu and you have no jutsu to use. I could even kill you right now and you'd be helpless." Ryun chuckled. "So this is Zukia's mighty student, who in fact is helpless." "You think im a fool, who do you think your talking to, you helpless kid" Seireitou disappeared and used Eternal Mangekyou Kagegan to reverse the nature of Ryun's ability so that seireitou has control of the laws of nature. "I told you, you cant win" seireitou used the power to bring time back to when seireitou burst into cherry blossoms and they all sliced Ryun to shreds. "Ryun!" yelled Hikaru. He looked to Seireitou, then to Ryun. He then did a series of unrecognizable hand signs, and said, "Shadow Style: Black Shot Paralysis," aimed at Seireitou. Seireitou noticed the attack coming toward him and knocked it away. He then said, "why are you trying to interrupt this battle? It's not like you." "Since Ryun is out for the count, I'll fight for him until he can get back up," replied Hikaru. "I know this is a little intrusive, but I have no choice. I want to see that Ryun is still able to fight." "Very well, but i doubt you can face me head on" said seireitou. Hikaru smirked, "You ever wonder why I seem to never be surprised at anything?" Seireitou shrugged, "You have no fear?" Hikaru laughed, "Well, yes, but it's higher than that. Seireitou looked at him even more confused. Then Hikaru said, "I was trained by someone stronger than Zukia and Rokudou Sennin combined. Seireitou looked shocked, "Impossible, they are gods." Hikaru frowned, "They are not gods. Rokudou is an angel, and Zukia is a demon." "Hehehehe...hahahaha!!!.. no one is stronger than Master Zukia, except for probably me" said seireitou as he drew a Thousand Tailed Fox aura of golden chakra. "You deny the truth you arrogant lesser being," said Hikaru, "There is someone who has the ultimate power over all." Seireitou looked at Hikaru in confusion, "Who're you talking about?" Hikaru said silently, "Yhvh, otherwise known as God." Seireitou stared at Hikaru, then burst into laughter, "You actually believe God exists?! What a joke!" "Is it? I think that you are a little mistaken my friend," said Hikaru. "I don't care!" yelled Seireitou. "Let's fight!" "Very well," said Hikaru. He then was enveloped in a bright light. So bright, that even the sun looked like a black dot in the sky. Seireitou closed his eyes, so he wouldn't be blinded. When he opened them, he saw Hikaru wearing glorious white clothes, and had wings white as pure snow. He also saw that the Ten Tailed Wolf was standing next to Hikaru, with white fur instead of purple. "What...what are you?" asked Seireitou. "An angel. One sent by God himself to help clean up this world," responded Hikaru. Seireitou vs Hikaru "I dont give a shit even if you were God himself" yelled seireitou as he used his cherry blossoms to slice hikaru to shreds. Ryun got up and began to glow, "He is right, God is way beyond your Zukia. And I control the laws of nature, your jutsu did nothing because I control the Law. Now beg for mercy and mabey it will shine upon you, Seireitou." "hehehehe, you think that Zukia wouldnt teach me how to combat that power?" seireitou activated his "Control" to take possession of the laws of nature to make ryun traped in his own jutsu. "Now who's helpless?" "You are still, the laws of nature are different, "Control" has no power when I can use it too. You are still useless." Ryun said unfazed. "my my, you still think you can win, you cant, thanks to Zukia's training, i can finally utilize the true power of the Rejection of Fate, a power that violates the authority of the gods" seireitou said as he rejected Ryun's control over the laws of nature and turned the power against Ryun. "In my universe your jutsu doesn't exist, only one God, exists and he cannot be surpassed." Ryun said, yawning. "Mocking me?.. your so weak that you have to resort to child's play?, fine, then i refuse to fight a scared weakling that cant challenge someone headon, maybe i should kill some of your friends to get you angry, maybe that Tora person" "Is that the best you can do? Mocking Tora who is perhaps even stronger than me? You fool yourself to believe it. Now how do you want to die?" Ryun laughed. "Well, if you have control over this dimension, then all i need to do is leave this dimension without leaving it" while seireitou said this, ryun looked in a confused way. Seireitou activated Yasakani no Magatama, whihc caused seireitou to enter a hidden dimension, unable to be controled Ryun's technique, while seireitou also used Raijuu. Ryun looked and Seireitou and howled in laughter, then he released his Heaven's Seal to Level 2 and became Angelic like Hikaru, shining brighter than any light conceivable. "You don't get it, no jutsu you have works because your not following my law of nature." Ryun laughed even more as he sprouted pure white wings out of his back. "Well, then i just need to break the law!" said seireitou as he was covered in a gigantic wild black chakra and his eyes became black with yellow iris. "you may be an angel of heaven but im the angel of Hell!" Both Ryun's Light and Seireitou shadows come to blows. "The real fight starts now!" seireitou said laughing maniacly.